X-Men Evolution: Mutant RomanceAt the wrong time
by Anjie-Kun
Summary: It's the eve of Valentine's Day for Bayville, and everyone at the Xavier Institute is excited. However, Rogue does not, not that it'll stop the Cajun smooth talker from trying to persuade her to change her mind. Then there's Kurt; suffering from massive heartbreak after a break up. How will a mission in the most romantic city in the world change these two siblings' love deficits?
1. Chapter 1:Valentine's eve

**Hello my Pretties!- Sorry I haven't been posting any stories lately. I just started college so my schedule is all whacked up!**

**Any who I'm back, and I have a old/new obsession to fan over. This an X-Men Evolution Fan fiction all rights reserved to Marvel ect. Kurt x OC, Rogue x Gambit, and Scott x Jean. This is just a little something I made for Valentines day! Please Enjoy!- I look forward to your reviews! **

**-Anjie-Kun Out!**

**Chapter 1:**

It was just another ordinary day at the Xavier institute. It was the middle of the day, and Outside on the front lawn of the manor, Hank and Logan were training the younger members while the Professor and Storm watched. " Come on kids! Stay focused!" shouted Logan, instructing Cannon Ball and Bobby as they both tried to avoid lasers and saws being thrown their way, Magma attempted to melt her share of the onslaught, but only ducked and tried to cover her head. Every saw missed her, so she looked back for a second and sighed, only to be struck by a metal ball that was hurdling towards her way. '**BANG**!' "Ow." She said weakly and casually as she lied face -down on the ground like a rag doll. " You're out Kid!" Logan said as he pointed a thumb backwards. Hank got a puzzled look on his face as the kids continued their training. He leaned over towards the Professor and held up a hand to his mouth to whisper.

" Charles, have you noticed that the kids are a little- off today? I mean, they're usually rowdier and more focused than this." He was right. Some of the students seemed more- distracted today. Even when training the X-Men, it appeared as though some people weren't exactly on their game. Jean and Scott were pretty distracted [ by each other], Kurt was a little flawed, but more focused than the couple, Then there was; Kitty who was the worst of them all, she was the first person out. Rogue was the only one who seemed to be totally on point.

So it was a bit strange that everyone was so preoccupied, nothing a telepath like Charles Xavier couldn't solve, Although he didn't need his mind reading abilities to understand this epidemic, just his calendar.

He chuckled a little and did his signature hand-folding-of-wise-contemplation, and nudged toward Hank's direction, " Well Hank, what else would you expect when it is eve of Valentine's day?" Hank gave a long and comprehending 'aaaah' as he looked back to the students, " Young love, I see, that would explain it." he said. "Yes, they must be anxiously awaiting the big day, and anticipating what get for their potential sweethearts." Said Storm.

Logan sneered a rolled his eye towards the other three instructor's direction without turning his head, " Well if that's the case, then it's a pretty stupid reason. Almost lett'n themselves get killed in a combat exercise just cuz' their head have turned to mush over some crummy holiday?" Logan was quite irritated by this, but it did make sense. The young ones were all caught up in the wonders of love and a lot of them were as light as a feather, but dopier than weed.

After clenching his eyebrows and sighing in shame, Logan decided to shut off the equipment and stop the exercise, especially when the explosions and screaming started. " Alright Ya' guys trainin' session's over!" The young ones simultaneously looked up with surprised faces as if to say 'We were training?' Even so they were all dismissed.

As the kids were walking back towards the mansion someone was coming out… It was Gambit. Yes; the same Gambit who was once one of Magneto's Acolytes, the same Gambit who kidnapped Rogue, was now an X-man and was now looking forward to seeing some action only to find a group of singed and weirdly excited kids walking by.

" Ah guess, ah missed the show." He said to the instructors as he did his signature wall-lean beside the door. Logan would normally be appalled by the ex-thief's presence but he's been an X-man for over a month and proved his loyalty enough not to experience Wolverine's 'Adimantium Rage' [ Not that Logan wasn't tempted to]. " Trust me Bub, Ya' didn't miss anything. Just a butt-load of failure and disappointment." The Cajun got a confused look on his face as he pondered the children's chatty and happy behavior, verses Logan's talk of a big-fat-letdown. Storm put a hand on Gambit's shoulder and smiled comfortably, " The kids were a little 'Love-Struck' today, so Logan decided to cut the session short. She said.

Gambit got a wide, enthusiastic smile on his face as chuckled out of amusement. " Ah-ha-ha, L'amore, It is Valentine's eve, Now I see what all dat gigglin' and fumblin' was all 'bout." He said. " So Gambit, who are you planning to romance into being your Valentine?" Storm asked sarcastically, yet some how seriously. The charming gentleman just smiled with confidence and gave a swift, honorable bow, and put a finger to his lips as he walked back into the mansion silently.

In the kitchen…

Jean and Scott were in the standing across from each other at the counter talking about their training exercise this morning. Jean was giggling, and teasing about Scott's loss of focus when he got hit by a car in the simulation. [He was too busy staring at her].

While they were chatting and somewhat flirting, Kitty was making Valentine cookies for everyone, or at least attempting to; [She wasn't exactly the best cook]. She looked back and pouted in playful annoyance, " Hey! don't get all mushy just yet guys, Valentine's day isn't till like, tomorrow!" Kitty said. " Don't worry Kitty, our brains haven't turned to goo just yet." Scott said with a smile. It was obvious that he and Jean were dating, and with the most lovey- dovey holiday only a day away, it was hard for them to not be all couply and romantic .

Kitty's Valentine was unknown, but it was obvious she had someone in mind sense she was probably the worst one in the simulation today. As she began stirring a bowl of cookie doe she asked, " So, what are you guys doing for Valentine's Day? Are you going out on a date?" She mocked. By this time Rogue was walking into the Kitchen. " As a matter of fact; yeah Kitty, we are. We're going to the '_Lounge' de Romancer'_ for dinner."

Rogue got a crabby look that almost resembled jealousy. She at one point had romantic feelings for Scott that were obviously unrequited, although she managed to keep her infatuation hidden. However, that wasn't the source of her jealousy now, it was the fact that she didn't really have any one that she could honestly say she wanted to be her Valentine. " That sounds fancy!" Kitty said with glee. "And expensive. Ya' sure You can afford it?" said an edgy, yet concerned Rogue. " Don't worry, I have a enough saved up, it'll be fun." Scott said as he was smiling and gazing at Jean as he held her romantically by the hands as they walked out of the kitchen. Rogue just rolled her eyes while looking into the fridge. Kitty walked over and leaned into her.

" So Rogue, what are you and Gambit doing?" Rogue jolted a little and slightly blushed. She had almost forgotten about Gambit being a new resident to the institute. Apparently because of the fact that Rogue was so 'friendly' with Gambit ever since their little 'Adventure in New Orleans', Kitty started making assumptions and hints that Rogue and Gambit might have a thing for each other, especially when he's practically always hitting on her.

" **Ah'm**, not plannin' to do anythin' for Valentine's Day, accept readin' up on a news series of '_Gothic Romance: Tales of the Black Rose '._" Rogue responded as she pulled out a personal sized bottle of apple juice. Kitty had her arms crossed with a concerned and childish pout. " Oh my gosh, you're gonna just spend, the most romantic day of the year, sitting in bed reading a book, that's like so lame Rogue."

"I agree." Said a smooth sly, and sexy voice from the entrance of the Kitchen, which almost made Rogue choke on her drink.

It was Gambit doing his wall-lean, and shuffling playing cards. He had his gaze locked on Rogue as she turned her head while wiping her mouth. He finally broke from his lean and stood up to face the girls with a fist on his hip.

" A lovely lady like you shouldn' be spendin' Valentine's Day readin' 'bout romance Cherie, you should be experiencin' it." He said pointing in Rouge's direction.

Rogue was starting to get use to the Cajun's constant 'pick-up' tactics. He's been going at it since he first joined the team. She wasn't phased by his swab and charismatic demeanor, [at least not out loud]. So she would always counteract his smooth-talk with a witty and heated remark.

" Thanks, but Ah'd rather not experience anythin'. Ah don' want too much of an eventful day tommor'a." Kitty's hopeful smile that wanted Rogue to change her mind, turned into another childish pout. She nudged the taller southern girl in the stomach as she tried to take another swig of juice.

" Ow! What?" Rogue said as she started rubbing the side of her stomach, only to have Kitty answer with a bratty arm-crossing and a broad angry face that practically told her

'You better change your mind'. However, she wouldn't be doing that any longer since Gambit was walking toward their direction. At this point Jean decided to return to the kitchen to make sure Rogue would strangle Kitty.

Gambit took Rogue's gloved hand and kissed the back of it gently. Rogue smiled a little as she turned her head to the opposite direction of Kitty trying not to look so love struck by the Southern Gentleman. " Ma' Cherie, let me take out tommor'a evenin'." Rogue just continued to keep her head turned away face flushed and eyes big and embarrassed. When Gambit had finally let go of her hand she stepped back slightly and used the same hand to fiddle with her hair, as she turned all the way around.

The red-eyed man smiled triumphantly and leaned in for the kill,… But then-, " Uh, guys, I hate to interrupt but, we have a problem. Everyone looked back with concern.

In the living room…

*SOOOOOOOOBs*… Kurt was on the couch crying continuously with Boom- Boom trying to comfort him. [and she wasn't doing a very good job at it]. " Don't cry fuzz ball, you'll get through this, I'll hook you up with one of my friends." this only made Kurt cry even louder. ***SOOOOOOOOBs*!- **"Boom-Boom you're not helping. Kurt what's the matter?" asked Jean who was giving a slight and gentle touch to the poor, sad mutant's shoulder as he continued to Sob. He finally lifted his head and turn toward Jean,

"Oh Jean, It's awful,…*sniff*- I was in a chat room with-with Amanda, and- she says…*sniff, that she's with someone else now!" *SOOOOOOOOBs*! All the girls: Kitty, Rogue, Magma, Boom-Boom, and Jean looked so sad for the little **blue **elf. He looked like crap, he couldn't stop crying, and it was all because of an unfortunate heartbreak. Gambit also looked a bit sorry for the guy, but Scott looked more annoyed than sorry. "Kurt, you and Amanda broke up months ago." He said as everyone else made glares at him for being so insensitive. "I Know Scott,- *Hoooonk*…" He blew his nose into a tissue. "…*sniff*, but I didn't think she'd move on so soon,…*sniff* I'm gonna spend Valentine's day all alone, *sniff*- It's so not fair!" At this point there was no reasoning with the little monkey, so Scott just turned and left, " *sighs*, I'll go get the ice cream. He said turning back. " I'd like vanilla please.-*sniff*. Kurt responded before blowing his nose into another tissue.

In Cerebro…

The Professor was consulting his mutant tracking device to locate any mutants that might be in need. He had been at this for quite a while but there wasn't a mutant that seemed to require the aide of the good Professor X and his X-Men. Just then, Hank walked in hoping that there was something he could do to help out. " So Charles, any one out there?" He asked with a great deal of concern. " Not yet, So far Cerebro has not picked up on anyone we can help at the moment." Hank gave reassuring smile to his dear friend. "Don't worry Charles, I'm sure that…-" Cerebro started making the alarm, which signaled the revelation of a new mutant. " Well that was convenient." A new mutant was finally revealed, and like every mutant being revealed; the X-Men must go to help them and recruit them: if they wish to be

Upstairs in Rogue's and Kitty's room…

Kitty was busy signing a Valentine's card for her parents while Rogue was starting up on her new book. " Come on Rogue, like seriously, why don't you want to go out with Gambit tomorrow? He's totally into you." Rogue just rolled her eyes and turned the little half-pint, " Look, first of all; that flirting thing is just how Gambit and ah communicate, okay? Second, Ah don't want to end up puttin' him into a coma by accident if things really do get all romantic. ah cant risk it."

Rogue said as she turned back to her book with a discouraged look in her eyes. Kitty's signature pout turned into a sad frown. Two of her dear friends were gonna be all alone on the day of love, and she wished there was something she could do about it.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door before Kitty said, "come in!" It was Jean , "You guys! The Professor wants us all to meet in the living room, Cerebro just picked up on a new mutant." The girls got there game faces on, and soon; Rogue was getting up from the bed and Kitty had already phased through the floor.

Jean had already made it halfway down the hall by the time Rogue had made it out the door only to end up run into the chest of-… You guessed it; Gambit.

He was suited up in his long coat which had been absently worn the whole day, He had one hand on his hip and his staff in the other, and a craved smile on his face as he looked down at Rogue. "What do you want now Gambit? We have to go-…" He held up a finger a safe distance from her lips, and shushed quietly. "I know Cherie, I was just on my way myself." He looked so charming and attractive, that she briefly got all smitten by him. Jean looked back and said, "Come on guys, lets go!" The moment of going 'Gaga' ended, and soon Rogue snapped back to reality when the Cajun held out a hand and bowed. "Shall we?" Rogue rolled her eyes upwards and gave a playfully angry smile, "Quite all that suckin' up and lets just move." She shoved his face sarcastically and ran on down toward Jean as Remy watched her with a smile on his face before he too began to walk into the same direction.

In the living room…

"This mutant is a young girl named Anya, she has been sighted all around Europe and is now at the verge of being hunted down." Announced Professor X. "That's horrible." Said Jean. "Yes, apparently the locals are under the assumption that she is some kind of- demonic being, and wish to harm her." The dear man said as he cuffed his hands together under his chin, leaning forward. "Kinda reminds me of how we found Kurt." Scott added, making Rogue notice something, "Speakin' of which, where is Kurt?" Everyone looked back and forth to see if anyone might have a clue where he might be. "Oh dear, we need Kurt for this mission, he might be able to reason with the girl, considering they both have shared experiences. Does anyone know where he might be?" While everyone was shaking their heads, and saying 'no', jean began to ponder, and finally got a realization, and said, "I think I know."

In the den…

We find Kurt watching a German Soap opera while sitting on the couch eat his sixth tub of vanilla ice cream, wearing his pajamas under a robe and had a box of tissues next to him. "Kurt! Where are you, we have a mission!-Kurt?" Jean called frantically looking for their final member. "Kurt?" "Look at him; he may be a lousy, good-for-nothing jerk-, BUT AT LEAST HIS GIRLFRIEND LOVES HIM!- *SOOOOOOOOBs*! Jean rolled her eyes upward realizing that Kurt's heartbreak-depression was getting a little annoying. "Come on Kurt, the Professor is looking for you." She levitated the little fuzzy, sobering mess and led him out of the room.

Back in the living room…

Jean brings Kurt to the Professor and gently places him on the ground. "Oh, Professor; I don't really think- *hic* I'm up-*sniff*- for a mission right now. I think I'd rather just stay behind on this one." The Professor sighed understanding that Kurt was going through a pretty complicated situation. He wanted to honor his wishes and not risk sending out in such a crappy condition and jeopardize their efforts to save this mutant, however unfortunately, he was greatly needed for this.

"Kurt, I understand that you are in a very- difficult state, but this girl is in danger. Everyone; I must inform you all, that not only are mobs of hunters are after young Anya, there are others. Scientists who wish to use her mutation for experiments of some sorts. We must help this girl and I think you might be our best bet to do so Kurt."

The wise older man's words seeped deep into Kurt's mind. He was miserable, but that didn't mean he should risk the harm of an innocent mutant in need just cause he's having a lousy day. "Come on Kurt, This girl is counting on us. She's being hunted down like some animal, and you could be our only chance to persuade her to join the team. Don't you wanna help her?" asked Jean. Kurt looked downward and sniffed again, he thought for a moment and finally wiped his nose and smiled a little.

"O-okay,- Yeah I'll help!" he had finally gotten his mo-jo back and was becoming more ecstatic. "That's the Kurt we know!" cheered Kitty, "Thanks Kurt, trust me you'll feel a lot better afterwards, I know it!" Said Scott as he patted a hand on his back. Kurt's smile began to strengthen, as did the confidence in his eyes as his friends encouraged him. "Thanks guys, I think I'm starting to feel a little better." Kurt said. "I'm very proud of you Kurt. Now everyone; suite up, Storm, Logan; Ready the Jet." The Professor ordered as the team got their game faces on, [including Kurt]. " This is so exciting! So professor, where are is this new mutant now?" The Professor opened his mouth to answer, but soon got an 'Oh Crap' look on his face. "…EEEESH-…uuum…"


	2. Chapter 2: Why in Paris?

**I luv Writing this story, I might even draw it out too!- [emphasis on MIGHT], I really hope you all like it!**

**-Anjie-Kun Out!**

**Chapter 2:**

***SOOOOOOOBs*-! **The bright exuberant Kurt that was ready to put his painful heartbreak aside in order to aide in the mutant rescue, was now back to being a complete wreck!

"PARIS, FRANCE!?- *sniff* PARIS!? THE CITY OF LOVE?- ON VALENTINE'S DAY!?- *sniff* WHY PROFESSOR!?-WHY!? *SOOOOOOOOBs* as he continued crying, Kurt swung his arms around Kitty who tried her best to comfort him by patting the poor thing's back as she hugged him. "Ahem, well-…Good luck everyone…I'll see you all back at the mansion. The Professor said through the intercom for the jet as everyone else looked away from Kurt's cries in an awkward state, accept for Rogue who was just annoyed. "Great!- Ah could'a spent my Valentine's Day readin' up on the newest _'Gothic Romance'_, but now ah've gotta' spend it in Paris with the 'Big Blue Cry-Baby,…-" as she pointed her hand towards Kurt, "…And Pepe' Le Pew here!" Rogue shouted in annoyance as she looked towards her left to find Gambit kissing her up and down her covered arm.

Storm just mumbled under her breath with the expression of an exhausted mother of six, " The worst part; is that it already Valentine's there." she muttered. "Look kid! I know you're sad, but can we please focus here? We've got a mutant to save." Jean, Scott and Kitty looked at each other feeling sorry for poor Kurt, but understood that their instructor was right. Kurt's emotions would have to be put aside, so that they could do their job.

At Cathedral in Paris…

The mob of men were walking around the outside of the Church, for it was the last place anyone had seen the beast. It was dark and many of them wanted to leave, but others were determined to find and destroy the night monster, and end it's rein of terror. " Any sign of it yet?" asked one of the men. "No, not yet." Suddenly, *BANG* "Who's there!" Shouted the other man. The mob ran towards the sound only to be faced be something, [or someone], that had struck fear into their very souls, while a shadowed figure settled on top of the Cathedral terrified by the men's screaming. It crawled back into a window and remained there; feeling as though the sanctuary was the only safe place in the world.

In the heart of Paris…

Our heroes are gathered in the town square of the large and whimsical city. The streets were filled with people handing out rose bouquets, Valentine's day decorations everywhere! It was such a romantic sight to take in, but unfortunately there were two downsides to this majesty; one: Kurt was still a whining, sniveling mess-of-depression, and two: the X-men had no time to indulge in the festivities. This was not a vacation, it was serious business, and they needed to get to work now. [of course it probably wouldn't stop some of them from turning it into a vacation].

"Alright, I understand…Okay. The Professor says that he lost the signal with the mob chasing Anya. We have to find her fast, so everyone split up. Logan; you and I should search east, Jean and Scott; you search west, Kitty; you and Kurt search around the-…" Storm was suddenly cut off by Kurt. "Um Storm…*sniff* maybe we should search the Cathedrals, that's where I would have hid when being chased by an angry mob. It made me feel like I'd found my sanctuary." Kurt said finally dropping his sad pathetic weeping and actually giving the team some useful information, Even if he did look at sappy little hopeless romantic hugging himself during that last part.

" Hmm…That's, actually pretty helpful Kurt. Alright then, everyone search all the nearest Cathedrals but just in case; Rogue and Gambit, you both try and get some information for the locals and report anything useful enough to go on." Rogue's eyes got wide and filled with dread after Storm had said that. All the while The smug and sly ex-thief had his face forward, but his eyes rolled to the side towards the astonished belle, with a mischievous grin plastered on his face, like he was expecting this to happen.

"Uuuh, Storm, ya' sure that ah cant just tag along with Kitty and Kurt?" Rogue asked looking worried. " Well Rogue, you could but-…" Storm got cut off again, " Hey look at those hedges, they look just like hearts!" Squealed Kitty. "WAAAAAAAAAAH!-…Kurt cried. Rogue, Gambit, Storm and everyone else just stared half eyes-closed, with uncaring faces at Kurt's misery, as Kitty said, "Kurt please, find your happy place!" Rogue turned to Storm in defeat, "Never mind, I'll go with Gambit." Storm handed Rogue and Gambit a communicator, " When you find out something, just let me know,…" then she began handing out communicators to everyone, … "Remember; we don't know who these mutants are that are after Anya, so be careful, and only engage in battle if it is absolutely necessary." Everyone agreed and began to fan out.

…

With Gambit and Rogue…

In the Paris streets; everyone is indulging in the beauty of the most passionate country in the world, on the most passionate day of the year. Rogue watched people reminiscing and being prosperous; listening to the sound of accordions playing and the laughter of various couples, while Remy was busy talking with a local girl in French. He was asking her about strange occurrences, and if she new anything about a demonic creature lurking around town. Rogue wasn't really paying any mind to it until she heard the Cajun say

"Au'revoir", she rose from her seat and walked towards her partner.

"So what'd ya' find out?" Rogue asked. "Well, the girl is considered some kinda legend, five people say she lives in the 'Notre dame Cathedral'. Rogue whipped out her communicator and immediately contacted Storm.

With Storm and Logan…

They were searching inside of a Church on the other side of town. " I guess this ones crossed off the list." Logan said as he brushed off his shoulders, ridding his suit of all the dust and cobwebs from the abandoned sanction. Storm stopped looking and walked back outside the Church, then her communicator began to beep and she answered. " Storm here." She said. " Storm, we've got a lead, some of the locals say that she maybe at the 'Notre dame Cathedral'." Storm and Logan glanced at each other for a moment realizing how quickly the two southerners had completed their task.

"That's great Rogue, I'll contact the others and let them know where to go, you guys get there as soon as you can." Rogue was about to respond when Gambit took the device,

" Actually Storm, I think we should get a little more time to ask around, we've been told the girl is seen as some kinda legend, maybe we should get a little more information, just to be prepared for whatever she can toss our way." Storm had a skeptical look on her face. She knew that the silver-tongued liar just wanted to goof off with Rogue for Valentine's Day, therefore she sighed and clenched her eyebrows.

"Gambit, I don't think that-…" Suddenly Storm was cut of by Logan sniffing the air and making a defensive snarl as he bought out his claws. Storm knew that must mean something was wrong, "…I'll call you back." then she hung up." Gambit turned off the communicator and said, "Well Cherie, looks like the night is ours." Rogue got any angry look on her face. "Darn it Gambit! We're on a mission, we cant go around lollygaggin' when there's a mutant in trouble!" The charming Cajun simply smiled and took the angered belle by the gloved hand and pulled her across his way, spun her and let her fall on his other strong muscular arm with a hand on her waist.

"Ma' Cherie, we're in Paris. The most romantic city in the world, and on Valentine's Day no less-", He held out his other arm gesturing to the beautiful lit-up city behind him. "Wouldn't you like to use this time to indulge yourself such in the scenery?" Rogue was very persuaded by the soothing tempting voice, handsome face, and gorgeous red eyes with black sclera, but she was still weary about ditching their mission for a date.

"Ah'-, ah' don't know…" Gambit lifted her up to her feet once again holding her by the hand. A man passing out free red roses walked by as Remy casually picked one and got on a knee presented the rose all romantically. Rogue's reluctant expression turned to the same hypnotized look she got when she had met the handsome charmer fighting the Acolytes, she reached for the rose and accepted it graciously. "Okay then how's 'bout dis' den', We'll keep askin' round fo' imfo'mation, at the same time we'll have ourselves the most romantic evening eva', oui?" Rogue blushed profusely and pondered for a bit. She looked left and right, then back at her beautiful rose and took a sniff. It smelled sweet and lovely. She smiled and looked at Remy with a brighter blush and an astonished stare cause he was kissing the back of her hand [again]. She looked for every reason to protest against this notion, "We'll really ask around for answers too, like we're suppose ta'" Gambit swung his free hand to his chest in a bowing motion, "You have my world as a gentleman Cherie." Rogue really knew that she shouldn't have, but after a moment, she sighed and finally said, "Alright, fine, but only cause ya' seem so desperate." She said as the began to walk off into the direction of the moon-lit sky and the Eiffel Tower in the distance.


	3. Chapter:not-so-romantic night

**Hi evury1!- I hope you all like the story so far- Just an A/N : I made a little mistake with the arrangements of the story and had to redo this chapter since my computer got fried during a blackout. So hope you can understand and enjoy.**

**-Anjie-Kun Out!**

**Chapter 3: **

Storm walked over to Wolverine's side and asked, "what is it Logan"? the man growled and continued sniffing for a few moments before responding. "I dunno, but it aint' good." Suddenly a small metal device was flung toward them. When it hit the ground it released a heavy smoke that impaired their vision. Then someone put storm in a chokehold from behind. While storm struggled to get free, she had a thought that this must've been one of the 'others' that were after the mutant. Logan could smell where Storm and the assailant were but he couldn't tell which was which. "Storm, that you"? She looked over to find Wolverine's silhouette in the smoke. Storm took a deep breath and her eyes turned white, when she summoned a huge gust of wind to clear the smoke. Logan could see now.

Ororo broke free of her attackers hold as Logan ran over to help her. "You alright Storm"? she coughed as they both looked toward the large shadowy figure with glowing red eyes, which turned and ran off. Wolverine went after him but came to a dead end. Storm wasn't too far behind when she followed. "I believe he was one of the "others" who are hunting the girl", she said while taking out her communicator to check back with Rogue and Gambit.

With Rogue and Gambit…

They were walking through the lit up city, Rogue holding Remy's arm and looking at the stars, until her communicator paused the mood. She answered it knowing it must have been Storm. "Hello?" she answered, "Rogue have you found out anything that could help narrow our search for this mutant? Logan and I just ran into one of the "others" hunting down the mutant. Rogue got serious and repeated a detail about this mysterious mutants whereabouts, [to Storm's surprise they were actually asking around]. "Yeah, a lot of people say that she's been seen at the Notre Dame Cathedral. Storm responded, " Alright then, we'll let everyone know where to go. Great work you to. After hanging up the two southerners resumed to there romantic moment.

With Kitty and Kurt…

Kitty was inspecting the basement of a very large and empty church. The only thing she found was a lot of dust and cobwebs. She coughed out the dust and phased through the floor of the chapel calling out to her partner. "Kurt! Did you find anything"? he just lied there on one of the benches singing heartbreak songs like a lonely woman, while Kitty just sighed. Above them was a shadowed figure looking down at them moving swiftly for a better view. Just when she was about to give up, the little valley girl's communicator began to ring. She answered, "You guys got anything"? "Yes, Gambit and Rogue found out which cathedral she might be hiding in. Its called the Notre Dame Cathedral." Shadow Cat got a familiar sense to what she was just told. She looked over to her fuzzy depressed friend, "Hey Kurt, what was the name of this church again"? Kurt sighed deeply still looking up at the ceiling. " ***sighs* **I think it was called the Notre Dame Cathedral. Suddenly there was a strong brush of air going past them. It was so frightening, that Kurt went from sad and sappy, to scare out of his mind, and teleported behind Kitty. They could hear the sound of wings flapping. It was so startling, Kitty almost forgot Storm was on the communicator, "Shadow Cat, Nightcrawler, what is it!?" Kitty shivered violently as she lifted the device to her mouth to respond. "St-Storm, I think- we just found her. Suddenly it got quiet. The flapping and swishing of air stopped, but that just made it scarier.

They both shivered and held each other in terror until they got a chilling feeling something was behind them. Both of the said nothing as they gulped and simultaneously turned their heads slowly to find just inches from their faces; a dark-red furry creature with large bat-like wings hissing menacingly at them. They both screamed so loud, that while coming from an opposite direction, Jean and Scott could hear them from outside the church. Thinking they must be in trouble, they both rushed towards their cries to the rescue.

Meanwhile…

Rogue and Gambit were sitting outside of a café' drinking hot chocolate, when Rogue shot her head up, then made a really curious face. "What's wrong Cherie?" Gambit asked a little worried. The stripe-haired young woman had a troubling feeling in the pit of her stomach, like something was wrong. "Ah'- Ah' don't know. I feel like there's some kinda disturbance. Like something just scared the ever-lovin'- crud out of Kitty and Kurt, and it I didn't cause it. Hmm…" She paused for a moment, then shrugged it off and continued on with their romantic evening.


	4. Chapter 4: Another Valentine

**Hi Evry1!- Here's the update of my story! I plan to have this done by Valentine's Day, which is why I'm so persistent, wish me luck!**

**J**

**Chapter 3:**

Kurt and Kitty were screaming their head's off when they saw the creature,[ mentally praying for their lives the whole time]. Soon out of nowhere, Jean and Scott came rushing in to the younger pair's aide, "Kitty! Kurt!- are you-…" Jean began before gasping in fear at the creature hanging upside down from above the door entrance. It very much resembled the likeness of Kurt; Slim, covered in dark red fur, with darker red hair hanging downwards. It was covered in dirt, dust, and cobwebs, [likely from living in the loft], also it had cat-like eyes which were bright yellow. Jean levitated the creature away from the frightened duo, and pushed it into the wall outside the chapel. Scott ran towards his comrades to see if they were hurt.

Jean followed after the strange creature. She found it against a wall shivering and looking just as frightened as they were. It seemed so menacing before but now it was-scared. "Please…don't hurt me, I-I was only trying to scare them away, I swear I wasn't going to hurt anyone. The sad one's singing was so bad I just couldn't take it." Jean gave an unconcerned glance as she rolled her eyes to the right knowing well that the creature was talking about Kurt.

She got a little closer and realized some other characteristics about the vampire-like creature; it had bat wings, which were folded to the arms and a ripped brown sleeveless dress of some sort attached to a hooded Shawl. She immediately figured out that this 'thing' might be the mutant they were looking for. "Are you Anya?" the creature looked up slowly and nodded. Jean kneeled down and offered a hand and said, "Don't worry we're here to help you. Don't be afraid." The creature at this point was not a creature, she was a helpless mutant girl who was deeply afraid. "You- you are not one of those people hunting me?" Jean smiled kindly and said, "trust me we know all about them, we're not here to hurt you, I promise." Anya hesitantly took Jean's hand, and was soon lifted up to her feet and led safely back to the chapel.

Meanwhile, Kitty and Kurt were still pretty traumatized by Anya's little attempt to scare them off. Shadow cat was rocking back and forth in an upright fetal position, so shocked that she couldn't even look at Scott when he talked to her, she could barley even speak. Night crawler, he couldn't stop speaking about how terrifying that experience was.

"OH MY GOSH!- WHAT WAS THAT THING!?- It was so fuzzy, and evil looking!- Kurt went on and on about how freaky-looking the creature looked, Scott was too busy trying to calm Kitty down but soon got annoyed. "Kurt, I wouldn't be complaining about that thing's looks if I were you." Kurt suddenly got an offended scowl on his face, "at least I don't go around scaring the schnitzel out of people.-Ahhh!" he said as he turned around and practically reliving the horror again as Anya and Jean stood behind him side by-side.

"Everyone, this is Anya Zairta." The once defensive creature now looked genuinely sweet, and not-so-scary. She smiled and gave a small shy wave 'hello'.

"I'm-s-sorry for scaring you earlier, I thought you were here to hurt me." Kitty was breathing hard and had the heart race of a rabbit, and Kurt was equally as freaked out as her, so they were really unsure about forgiving her. However they looked at the sad, apologetic face of the fuzzy red bat girl, and didn't want to hold a grudge, so Kitty said "um, d-don't worry about it." She nudged Kurt in the stomach and gestured her head towards Anya and Jean's direction, implying that he answer her apology.

"O-Oh!- yeah, don't worry, I wasn't scared!- He teleported to Anya's side surprising her enough to latch on to Jean, It'll take a lot more then that to scare me." Kurt said all prideful, of course it wasn't true. It was proven when the little blue fuzz ball screamed like a little girl because a tiny spider was on his shoulder. "AAAAAAH!-GET IT OFF GET IT OFF!" he finally ran into a wall and fell on his back like an idiot, [also feeling like one], but quickly overcame his humiliating stunt when Anya had her three-fingered hand out to help him, while displaying a calm, amused, and generous smile on her face. Kurt just kept staring at her face; her fuzzy, red, pointy-eared, pretty-…WHOA WHAT!? He had no Idea why he was thinking that.

He blushed through his fur and took her hand. She lifted him to his feet, and giggled a little as he began to force a timid smile while dusting himself off. Scott stood up from beside Kitty and took out his communicator, Storm know that they had found Anya.

With Storm and Logan…

It was getting later and the search for Anya was still on. Although the two instructors didn't know it yet, there search would finally be able to come to an end. They were heading to the Notre dame when Scott contacted Storm, "Storm here." She said. "Storm, we found Anya!" Storm smiled and gave a sigh of relief and said "that's great Scott", then informed the field instructor to stay put until they got there. He agreed and made sure everyone knew what she said. "Alright guys, Storm and Logan want us to wait here till they arrive." Kitty was glad, but then got a concerning look. "Hey shouldn't we tell Rogue and Gambit too?" Scott hesitated and said, "hmm, you're right Shadow Cat." he raised his communicator to contact the two.

Somewhere on a French river…

Gambit and Rogue were on an enchanted river ride through the city. Gambit was romantically kissing Rogue up and down her arm, when suddenly the communicator began to beep. Rogue frantically whipped it out and answered in a nervous tone, as if she was trying to cover up a lie. "Y-Yeah?- Rogue here!" Scott raised an eyebrow in suspicion, "Um, was I interrupting something?" both of the [potential] southern lovers practically shouted "No!" then they blushed and looked at each other nervously while Scott was utterly feeling some awkward tension. "…Well- we've found Anya, and Logan and Storm are gonna meet us here at the Cathedral, so you guys might wanna get here-" They both cut him off, "Great! we'll meet you there." they both hung up and resumed there romantic action like Scott didn't just say they'd found the mutant.

Scott just stood there like 'what just happened?'. Suddenly a metal ball like the one the two instructors had encountered used had rolled their way. Jean yelled, "Run!" Everyone ran, jumped and teleported out of the way as the ball blew up and left the overwhelming smoke to fill the chapel. Then a woman aiming a gun shot at them as they were running, however she wasn't aiming for them. The gun shot these small little iron-like balls that began to ricochet on and off of the walls and beams causing them to collapse, and trap them. As the ceiling started coming down, Jean tried to levitate it long enough to get everyone out. "Go!- and what ever you do, don't let them get their grubby hands on Anya!" Everyone did as she said, and finally ran, all accept for Scott, who ran pass Jean back down the hall and shot a laser blast at the woman chasing them. It hit the floor and blew up a huge piece of ceiling, which then up and sent the woman flying backwards. Scott then grabbed the exhausted Jean and ran as fast as he could towards the exit.

Meanwhile, the rest of them managed to escape safely. Kitty phased through the wall, and Kurt had Anya in his arms bridal style as he teleported them both out. "Phew! That was close, said Kitty, then she gasped, "where're Scott and Jean!?" Kurt put Anya down and looked toward the falling building to find no sign of the two field instructors. Kitty ran to the entrance, "NO! Shadow Cat it's too dangerous!" She looked back and said, "I'll only be a sec, we cant just leave them in there." She phased back through the wall and while she was gone Anya put a hand to her chest in worry. "Night Crawler? Are they going to be okay?" She asked with her scared exotic accent. The sympathetic blue elf just stared at her and tilted his head slightly to the left and said, "don't worry Anya, they'll be fine." Then the building began to rumble, and shake. Kurt held the frightened winged girl in a shielding motion as the place exploded. The two fuzzy elves fell to the ground, with Kurt covering Anya from the falling rocks.

The explosion was caused by Cyclops who blasted through the falling entrance while sticking close to Kitty as she phased all three of them to safety. "You're alright!" said Anya with joy. Scott smiled and dusted off the rubble. Jean walked over and said, "I don't think she went down so easily." that's when Storm and Wolverine showed up. "What happened !?" The kids looked over and smiled in relief, accept for Anya, who was a little weary of the new mutants. "Are you all alright?" asked Storm, "Yeah, we're fine." Jean answered, before holding out a hand to Anya who was just sitting there, a little timid. "Anya, these are our friends; Ororo Monroe, and Logan." Storm smiled kindly while shaking her hand, as Anya did too smile with comfort, while Logan just said huffed with amusement [I think], and said, "great! Another elf". Anya raised a brow in confusion and looked at Storm. "That's just his way of saying hello dear, no need to worry." She smiled and looked to everyone realizing she was surrounded by new friends.

Back in town…

There was melodious accordion tune played by two men on the rose pedal-covered streets. The pathway was lined with lit street lights, rose bouquets, red heart ornaments and couples smiling and laughing while holding hands, and flirting. During which time, Rogue and Gambit were ballroom dancing in the middle of the walkway to the sound of the music. It was quite passionate and synchronized. "So Cherie, was this an expectable evenin' fo' you?" the shy, kind of-love struck Goth smiled and nodded slightly indicating a 'yeah' for the Cajun romantic. At that one sweet tender moment it felt like the two of them were the only people on the walkway, Remy parted from Rogue while holding her hand, and Kissed it, [yet again], then pulled her back, spun her, then dipped her…then the moment was gone once Gambit looked up to find Wolverine glaring at him half eyelids closed, as if to say 'really'? then the surprised Cajun smiled stupidly and gave a false laugh, "heh heh, Bonjour-?" Everyone else, accept for the confused Anya, was glaring half eyelids closed not amused that the pair were actually goofing off during a mission. "Get to the jet, NOW!" shouted Logan.

As the team was taking off, the dark silver skinned mutant that attacked Storm and Logan was standing on the Eiffel Tower watching as they left. that's when the woman from the Cathedral showed up behind him. "Sinister, we lost the girl." she said. "Yes Domino, but that doesn't mean we wont find her again." Said the dark monstrous man as he folded his arms entering his nefarious interlude, while grinning wickedly. "Call on Cain, we'll make sure she wont be able to escape this time.

Then the woman turned and left as Sinister continued to watch the X-men leave, with his prey.


	5. Chapter 5:Love on the battlefield

**Hello Evury1- Sorry this is taking a while. Bad luck with the weather ya'know?**

**Any who, here's my updated!**

**Disclaimer: This is a non-profit fan based story, I do not own X-Men Evolution, all rights reserved to Marvel-Ya-da-ya-da-ya-da! **

**Enjoy! **

**Anjie-Kun Out!**

**Chapter 4:**

Back in Bayville…

It was a bright warm slightly windy day, but it wasn't just any day; it was finally Valentine's day and everyone was even more excited than they were the day before!

On the way to school, Kitty was talking non-stop about it, "OH MY GOSH!- this is so cool, two Valentine's days is two counties, like how cool is that!?" The little Valley-girl squealed and giggled, with Rogue on her right resembling the living dead, Anya on her left, Kurt in the passenger seat, and Jean driving. The older girl yawned after Kitty had finally stopped talking long enough for her to hear her own thoughts let alone others', and respectfully responded, "…Oh-yeah, its great Kitty." Jean was looking almost as tired as Rogue, she was well dressed and primped up for the day, but she had small bags around her eyes, and she could barley stay awake. She slumped over the steering wheel and closed her eyes for a bit snoring, until she heard the sound of a car horn honking.

She swerved quickly avoiding the passing car and yelled 'Sorry' out the window, then sighed. Kitty's excitement turned into worry for her friends. She hadn't seen Jean so tired, since she had to cram for her first semester exam when she started college.

"Yikes-Jean, like when was the last time you and Rogue slept?" Rogue groaned in annoyance putting two fingers in between her brows, "DON'T-even ask!- Logan had us up till dawn trainin' in the danger room, as punishment for our 'Paris Romance Dates'." Kitty made an 'yeesh' face. Rogue looked way worst than Jean; her eyes were sagging, her hair needed a good brushing, and the only makeup she had on was her dark purple lipstick. And her clothes; she was in such a rush that she mixed and matched her dark purple short-sleeve shirt that came over her shoulders, her black silver studded collar, short black skirt and black tights, heeled boots, and long black gloves. It didn't look bad at all, but she could've really used a brush and some eye shadow. "Well that's what you get for-…wait, 'Dates'?-what do you mean 'Dates'?" Kitty asked looking confused.

Jean gave a very shamed look as she kept her eyes on the road, and explained what Rogue meant, "umm-well, you see…Scott and I kinda had our own little romantic field trip right before we found you and Kurt." Kitty got an angry face and practically shouted, "What!?"

While Jean cringed as she was being scolded by Kitty. "It was a moment of weakness, It was Valentine's day, in Paris!-We couldn't help ourselves…" Then she gave a calming sigh of reassurance and continued, "but don't worry Kitty, after several hours of evasive maneuver training, battle simulations, and fifty games of X-treme mutant dodge ball, I think we've learned our lesson, right Rogue?-Rogue?" Jean darted her eyes in the direction of the back seat for an answer, accept Rogue was slouched over against the window sleeping, and snoring like a drunken sailor. Jean could hear her slumber so she darted her eyes back towards the road and said, "…I'll take that as a yes."

Kitty folded her arms and leaned roughly against the seat and resumed her complaining. "I cant believe you did that, I mean its like totally romantic and everything, but seriously! We could've like died or something!-right Kurt?" the little elf meekly said, "yeah, sure." and then went back to being strangely quiet.

He was staring at the rearview mirror in his window, cause he could see Anya's reflection clearly. She was also given an image inducer, so she was now normal looking, with pale skin, and a small frame much like Kitty's. She also had long dark red hair that was let down with two strands braided around to the back, a white long-sleeve sweater that came over her shoulders, with a pink tank top underneath, and a soft pink scarf, blue jean and brown boots. He wanted to talk to her, he didn't want it to seem awkward. Besides he was so nervous he couldn't think of anything to say. He took a deep breath and figured he'd think of something once he got her attention, so he sacked up and turned to her, only to be flushed with embarrassment because her face was pressed against the side of his seat, with her lovely dark red eyes staring at him.

He gasped and whipped his head back and started sweating as if he was in a sauna. Anya got little curious to why Kurt was behaving like this, so she gently put a hand on his shoulder and asked, "umm, Kurt?- do you … do you think- I look better in this form?" she ask shyly, while subconsciously batting her eyelashes, which made Kurt even more nervous. He swallowed hard and tried to loosened his neckline of his shirt, trying to think of something that wouldn't offend her, but it was really hard to think with her staring at him the way she was. Kurt sweated and squirmed until he finally opened his mouth and began to speak, "w-well-umm, I think-that…you look- *BANG*-OW!-*groans*!" he was cut off by Jean making a sharp turn into the School parking lot, causing him to hit his head on the dashboard.

"Sorry Kurt, I almost lost that spot" Jean apologized as poor Kurt began rubbing his head continuing to express his agony, "AH!-Precious skull", he reached for the door handle and fell out the car like an idiot. As everyone unbuckled their seatbelts, Jean turned towards the back facing everyone, "Now remember Anya you're an exchange student visiting for the day. Once we get those bozos off your back, we'll get your transcript in order, then you'll be able to attend school permanently, alright?" Anya smiled and nodded in agreement, and bolted excitedly out the jeep, and awkwardly stepping over a groaning Kurt on the ground. Kitty came out dragging Rogue by the arm seeing as she couldn't get her to wake up. "Come on Rogue!" she grunted, as she struggled to pull her toward the school.

Back at the Mansion…

Professor Xavier, Hank, and their good friend and ally Warren were doing some follow up research on Anya, discovering something uncanny about her genetic alterations. "Incredible, her mutation is almost similar to Kurt's." Said Hank, "Indeed, as are the alterations to it, are we sure they're not related Professor?" Angel asked with a little concern. Charles held his chin and responded assuring Warren, "Yes, I'm quite certain. Their genetic mutation maybe similar, but their mitochondrial DNA, is definitely different. They couldn't even be distant cousins." Warren made a small sigh of assurance and looked toward the computer.

Beast continued typing and analyzing their new findings trying to find anything else that may have been missed. "I'll keep searching to see if I can find anything about these mutant scientist hunting her down." He said. "Good Idea Hank, Warren will you stay and assist him, I believe I may have someone in mind who can help shed some light on the subject of Anya's mutation being altered. I'll leave Logan in charge of the mansion." Warren smiled and said, "You can count on us Professor." Xavier smiled back before turning and rolling off in search of Storm.

On his way out, he caught her walking towards the living room holding a bag of ice to her temples. "Storm I need you to- are you alright?" The kind older man asked with concern. "UUUGH!-after dealing with what I had to go through last night, I cant say that I am. What can I do for you Professor?" he suddenly raised a hand and recanted, "Oh-no, if you're unwell, then I'll just ask Logan." Storm sighed and leaned against a table, "Professor, its fine, I'm sure I'll be able to manage. What is it that you need?" he smiled graciously then went serious as he informed her, "I need information that may help us uncover some facts about the mutants hunting Anya, so I'm going to visit an 'old friend'." Storm quickly gave an unconcerned face and said, "No. Whenever you say you're visiting an 'old friend', it always turns out to be Magnus, and every time you drag one of us along, you both end up playing some long-winded game of chess while we die of boredom."

Charles just rolled his eyes and sighed, "Look Storm, he might be able to help us uncover some facts to help Anya, and either you or Logan has to come with me, that's how it works-or you could stay here and watch the mansion, note: the young ones will be home before me. Storm narrowed her eyes and felt a rush of dread come over her. She took a deep breath and said, "fine,- Logan! Get me some Aleve!" this was clearly going to be a long day for her.

Back at the School…

It was lunchtime at Bayville High, and Rogue was finally awake, and back to normal, [or at least as normal as she'd ever be], she leaned against a wall next to Anya facing the lunch yard, where all the other student were. All of their classmates were partaking in the wondrous joys of exchanging cards, candies, and tokens of love to one another. Rogue was so appalled she could gag. Among the students exchanging gifts was Kitty, who was giving out tiny bouquets of five lollipops tied together with red, pink, or white bows with cute little Valentine's cards attached to them.

Rogue watched and indulged as she took her sip of a soda, as did Anya. She had also fixed her hair and makeup, when she was awake long enough to do so, thanks to Kitty coming prepared with a brush and a Rogue's makeup. She flipped her hair in annoyance thinking about how rudely that shrew just took her stuff without permission, but then silently sighed and smiled a little at the fact that she did it for her, and finally got over it. She then noticed the little brunette girl coming their way.

"Hey Rogue! Anya! Don't think I forgot about you two." Kitty reached into the bag and pulled two tiny lollipop bouquets for the both of them. "Oh-Thank You Kitty, that's so sweet of you!" said a very excited Anya. "Yeah thanks Kitty." Rogue also thanked, only less enthusiastic. Kitty then leaned against the wall too looking so accomplished, then she turned to Anya and asked, "So Anya, are you like really from Paris, you don't sound like you are?" The slightly taller red-haired girl giggled a bit and responded, "no, I'm actually from Russia, I was only hiding Paris to escape the hunters." The little Valley-girl became fascinated and wanted to know more about this new mutant, not merely out of curiosity, but because the new foreigner seemed to have a lot in common with the team's own fuzzy blue elf.

"Really? Well how'd you get all the way out there?" Anya smiled and made a flapping motion with her hands indicating that she used her mutation to fly. "Oh." she responded with a blush. "When I was orphaned when I lived in Russia, I don't really know who my parents were, but as far back as I could remember I had lived in an orphanage for young girls. I had to stay in the loft so that no one else would see me, but I learned to walk and dance from watching the girls…" At this point even Rogue was becoming interested in the girl's life story, so she turned her body towards the girls' direction and listened.

"when I got a little older, I tried teaching myself to use my wings and fly by watching the bats in the loft, I got the hang of it after a few months, then I finally left the orphanage and never looked back. Unfortunately, some of the locals saw me and hunted me down trying to prove that I existed. And the others people,- they came only a few months ago, and since then I've been hiding from everyone." Kitty began to sniff and tear up after heard such a bold tale. A poor young mutant girl who was practically raised to hide from the world was now suppose to adjust _**to**_the world and learn that not everyone is out to hurt her. "Oh my gosh, that's like,*sniff* the saddest thing I've ever heard, *sniff*"

Kitty said whipping her eyes a little. That's when she got a thought.

"You know Anya, Kurt has kind of a similar story." Anya tilted her head a little and asked, "really?" the other nodded. Rogue was behind Kitty signaling Anya not to listen to her.

"Yep and I totally think you two should like really get to know each other." Rogue began using her hand to make cutting motions to her neck indicating that she cut off the conversation, but Anya just looked confused at her as Kitty put smiled and waited for an answer. "Well-…I don't know, I mean-I don't even think he likes me." Kitty got a shock expression on her face as if to say, 'what!?'

"Why on earth would you think that?" Anya folded her arms into an embrace and looked away shyly. "Its just that, every time I try to talk to him he acts like he's trying to ignore me, and then when he does acknowledge me, he gets all strange, as if he wants to get away from me.

The determined little brunette match-maker wasn't having it, she had a feeling that Anya was the answer to Kurt's potentially sad and lonely Valentine's day, and she was going to do her best to make it the best one for him yet. "Don't worry Anya, I think I have any idea…!" she pulled the red-haired girl by the arm and linked it to her own, and walked off with her talking away, with Anya looking back at Rogue with confusion. Rogue put a hand to her forehead and sighed, "This isn't gonna end well."

With the guys…

Kurt, and Spyke were sitting at another lunch table at the other side of the yard. Spyke noticed that Kurt was acting strange; he was using his fork to fiddle with his food while wearing this discouraged look on his face. Spyke finally broke the silence, and asked, "dude, what's up with you?" Kurt almost didn't notice he had said anything to him until he casually darted his eyes upward and saw both of the looking at him. "…hmm?- Oh! Sorry, yeah- I'm fine. Just a little distracted is all." he said as he resumed playing with his spaghetti and meatballs. The other just sighed and rolled his eyes, "Kurt, are you still all broken up about Amanda?" the troubled little soul just shrugged and continued fiddling his fork around.

He wasn't thinking about all of that heartbreak stuff, in fact he had completely forgotten about any of that when he met Anya. Now she was the only thing on his mind. He was all messed up about stupidly he acted in front of her. He was use to acting like a fool around people, especially his friends, but whenever he was around Anya, he just couldn't help but feel embarrassed when he doofed up in her presence. Like earlier: he would have told her human form was pretty, but her mutant form was the form he liked the most. Maybe it was the pressure of having everyone around,- he didn't know, he just wanted to actually talk to Anya without something conveniently crazy happening. The next thing he knew he was pushing two strings of spaghetti together, hooking them into each other into the shape of a heart, then he smiled, as he imagined an image of Anya fitting perfectly inside it from head to chest, surrounded by romantic light and roses…

Suddenly that image was interrupted by screaming teens in the parking lot.

With Kitty and Anya…

Kitty was still talking to Anya when they noticed the students screaming and running pass them. Kitty took Anya by the hand and lead her to a location near the happening. It was the most dangerous mutant the X-Men had ever faced…

The Juggernaut.- The team had dealt with this madman before, they even enlisted the aid of the Brotherhood once. He was _**that **_unstoppable, and he still is now. The massive force of destruction, strength, and bad case of helmet head was pillaging everything in sight and headed straight for the school. "Oh no, we'd better call Jean and Scott.

Meanwhile back at the Institute…

Jean and Scott had a session with the new mutants, and they were getting ready to do a lecture on ingenuity skills, before going outside to demonstrate, that is until Hank came in with the phone. "Jean, Scott, you'll have to cut your session short this evening. There's a problem at the school." The two instructor looked at each other with worry and ran off to get suited up and look for Gambit, [for positive reinforcement].

Gambit was in the den watching the same German soap opera Kurt was watching yesterday when he was all depressed. He didn't understand the language, but he still liked the drama. "Remy!-we have to-…!" Jean rushed in then immediately stopped and gave an annoyed expression as if to say 'seriously?' the sensitive Cajun just had his eyes glued to the T.V. with tears in his eyes, Jean then walked up to him casually trying to get his attention. "*sniff*, how many times does that man have to cheat on her, till she realizes she's better off without him? *sniff*…" He sobbed a bit while whipping his eyes with a tissue before noticing Jean. "…- I'm sorr' did you need somethin'?" the poor girl just raised a hand to her face and did a one-handed face palm followed by a sigh. [so much for positive reinforcement.]

At the School…

The main focus at the moment was evacuating the school safely. They had to get every teacher, student, and janitor out ASAP, before Mr. Unstoppable could reach the building. Rogue called for everyone to exit safely and swiftly, and Kitty and Anya both directed them to the back of the school to escape, that was when the boys showed up. Kurt ported the two younger girl as Rogue ran up to them. "We got everyone upstairs, in the gym, and in the vocational buildings out, what's next." "we need to wait for Scott and Jean." Kitty then blurted "there's no time for that, we need to do something now!" Rogue frowned and looked back at the approaching menace, realizing that the younger X-Man was right, but they couldn't just rush in blindly and risk getting anyone hurt. "Kitty, you and Evan go and try to hold him off, don't fight just keep him busy, I'll try and contact the Professor." Anya walked up and said, "I can help too!" everyone looked her a bit skeptical.

"Are you sure Anya?" the young girl put on her game face and deactivated her image inducer; wearing a newly given X-man uniform.

"I can try." she said changing her tough girl mode to slightly timid. Her uniform resembled her old short brown dress; sleeveless and attached to a hooded shawl, accept this wasn't a dress, it was a dark violet one piece jumpsuit with a shorter green hooded shawl, black gloves and black shoe that formed around her two toes only with a bit of heel on the bottom.

Rogue couldn't argue with the girl's guts, so she accepted her offer to help. "Okay, but be careful Anya. Remember don't fight just stall him. Kurt, go and make sure everyone is out of way." Unfortunately Kurt was too busy staring at Anya in her new uniform. "Kurt!" called Rogue, Kurt quickly snapped out of his trans, "oh!- Sorry, right, make sure everyone's out of harms way-got it." he did a quick salute to his sister and teleported out of there pronto. Everyone else finally left to do their part, while Rogue stayed, using all her will to send a telepathic message to Professor X.

Meanwhile with the Professor and Storm…

Charles and his dear old friend/ex-enemy Magnus were playing a good ol' game of chess; laughing and talking about the old days, [when they still had their youth and leg movement], while Storm laid on a chair looking like the dead, although Charles was too busy having fun with their game to realize he'd been there long enough. That's when Rogue contacted him. He quickly switched to serious mode and answered the telepathic message. "Rogue, what's wrong!?" "Professor, it's the Jugger-Nut, he's back, Scott and Jean are on their way but we don't know how long it'll be till they get here."

The Professor cringed in anxiety and told her, "We'll be there as soon as we can, in the meantime just tell everyone to hold him off." she agreed with an 'okay', and rushed out to find Kurt and enlist his cooperation against the bloated-bucket-head. Charles then told Magneto, "Sorry Magnus, we'll need to cut this short, my student need me to save their hides- again. As rolled away he passed Storm's splayed out corpse-like body, "come on Ororo, we have to go save the kids." for a few minutes she didn't even appear conscious.

…

Meanwhile…

Kurt was searching for any body who may be lurking around the potential war zone, all the while he was practically dancing and swaying in harmony, [so, he kind of wasn't really looking], but he was acting as if had found something; something wonderful. He picked up a red rose, possible left by on of the students, and smelled it happily. "*sighs*, fake roses never smelt so beautiful." He said gazing up wards at the heavens with this feeling of overwhelming happiness. Suddenly, Rogue came out looking for him. "Kurt, did you find anyone?" Kurt smiled and stared at his rose, and said, "yeah I did." he sounded delirious and weird, and it was freaking the heck out of the girl. She grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him roughly. "Get a hold of yourself man what's wrong with you?" Kurt just smiled and said, "Rogue, I think I'm in love."…Rogue did a face-palm.

**To Be Continued…**


	6. Chapter 6:They

**Hi peeples- here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

**HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY! **

**Chapter 6:**

At the school…

The teens ran and flew towards the destructive mutant ready to do their part to keep him at bay. Kitty dove through the ground and came back up under the Juggernaut's feet; she grabbed him by the ankles and phased him through the dirt trapping him from the waist down. After immobilizing him, she rose from the ground and looked down at the struggling maniac and realizes that something was off. For starters; he didn't say a word. He didn't ridicule there efforts, or chant about being 'the mighty, unstoppable Juggernaut', instead, he was practically a robot. When everyone got to them she immediately pointed out his strange behavior. "Guys something's off, you'd think he'd like, start ranting and being all, jerk-ish but he's just all, like not there in the head." when Anya landed she walked up to see the issue. "What's wrong?" Cain suddenly stopped struggling and summoned all his strength and bolts out of ground and charges towards the little red bat-girl. Kitty called for her to look out, and that's when Anya took a deep breath and screeched at the top of her lungs, summoning this loud ear shattering shriek that sent the unstoppable monster flying backwards.

Everyone was stunned. They had no idea she had such an ability. The sound caused Rogue to look up from shaking the heart-spouting crap out of her brother. "What was that?" she said looking away as she held Kurt by his suite gazing at the hearts whirling around his head. She then drags the little blue elf along with her towards the sound.

by which time Jean Scott and Gambit had finally made it to the scene. "Guys! Are you alright? What the?-…" it appeared that Anya had successfully subdued the mighty mutant seeing as he was unconscious. "Looks like we missed the party." said Gambit as he leaned against his staff. "What happened!?" Rogue ran up to the gathering frantically while dragging Kurt along the ground. "Anya like totally blasted jug-head, it was amazing!" Kitty cheered. Kurt shot up, "Anya did?" he looked over and saw the

incapacitated brute buried under a pile of rubble. He looked back at Anya, and smiled with stars in his eyes. "Wow!-that's incredible!-you're incredible Anya…," the little fuzzy maiden blushed through her fur and flipped her hair a bit as Kurt continued, "…What power was that?" she shyly looked up and said, "Well, I-can manipulate sound frequencies in my voice-to mimic the likeness of a force field. It's nothing really." Scott walked over to Juggernaut to investigate. The guy was out cold, and sitting just a few feet away from him was a small broken device of some kind, he picked it up carefully as Jean walked over, "what is it Scott?" he tapped his chin and said, "I don't know, but have a feeling that our 'Paris friends' are involved with this."

The field instructors looked at each other and shared in the suspicions.

Back at the Institute…

After returning Juggernaut back to the military, Hank and Warren began analyzing the chip found near him. Meanwhile Scott and Jean were pissed, glaring down the Professor wondering where the heck he and Storm were when they needed them. "Look, I know you're angry, but I assure you, I was in the middle of something very important…" Storm rolled her eyes and said, "Yes- stopping at a supermarket, and attempting to flirt with a store clerk was very important."

"As I was saying, we have uncovered information about the mutants who are after Anya. The ring leader is Sinister. He's a scientist, who specializes in experimentation on mutants, Magnus informed me that he acquired the technology from him." Beast found some more information as he typed away. "Yes and I believe he is trying to use Anya's abilities for a much bigger plan." Charles began to contemplate on the situation as Jean walked up to him, "Professor, is there anything we can do?" He quickly gave a gracious smile, and told her, "Just keep Anya safe. In the meantime, you all have a Valentine's evening to attend to. Go and have fun tonight, I'll assign someone to watch over Anya." Scott walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Thanks Professor. And don't worry, if anything goes wrong we'll know what to do." Jean than got wide-eyed and smiled, "Professor, I think I know the perfect person to look after Anya."

…

In his room, Kurt was sitting at his balcony drawing a picture of tiny hearts, and roses. That's when Gambit walked in, "Hey have you seen Rogue?" Kurt just darted his eyes towards the Cajun and responded in a very unconcerned tone, "Are you trying to convince her to go on another romantic date?" Remy shrugged and said "yeah, I know she'll probably snap my neck like a twig for insistin', but it's a risk I'm willin' to take. What's up with you?" Kurt sighed and said, "I don't know, I guess I'm having love problems. Do you know anything about that stuff?" Gambit rolled his eye, "Your talkin' to Remy Lebeau here my friend , I have enough experience to right a novel, but in your case, I think all you need is a pamphlet worth cuz I think she likes you plenty already." he winked as he placed an arm around the younger fuzzy blue boy.

In Kitty, and Rogue's room…

Anya was sitting with Kitty on her bed letting her brush her hair while Rogue was laying on her bed reading her book. The two younger girls giggled and laughed as Kitty finally started braiding her hair. "Wow Anya! - you were so awesome when you used your force-field- screech, I wouldn't have guessed you could like, do that." "Thank you Kitty. It's been a while since I've had to use it, I rarely have to because all I have to do is pretty much hiss at anyone who means to harm me." Kitty looked internally shuddered as she knew all too well that she spoke the truth. "I so, wouldn't argue with that." Rogue looked up from her book to see the two giggling girls. She was happy to see the red-furred mutant girl settling in so well, however, something really serious was weighing on her mind; Kurt, IS IN LOVE WITH ANYA!- what was she going to do? What could she do? This was usually one of those situations that she'd normally stay out of, but it was really bothering her. Ever since they brought Anya back, Kurt seemed to forget all about his relentless heartbreak, and it was good for him to move on, but that all depended on whether or not Anya liked him back. She buried her face into her book the whole time she was thinking, until she suddenly got a spine-tingling feeling of dread, coursing through her body in a unexpected way. She dropped her book on her lap and put a hand to her head. "Rogue, are you okay?- you like, look all sick and stuff." asked a worried Kitty. "I have- a really bad feeling!-like Kurt has asked Gambit for advice…Also I might have left the oven on…"- *BOOM*- a loud explosion is sounded from down stairs.- "Ah! Who left the oven on!?" cried Bobby. "okay, that was just proven". said Kitty, as Rogue got up and ran out the room. The two girls, didn't know what to make of the situation, so they just went back to their previous actions. "Speaking of advice, I was hoping if I could ask you for some Kitty." Anya asked shyly as the brunette girl continued braiding. "Is it about Kurt?" she asked while baring a small sly smirk on her face. "I-I, um…well…" the sweet little fuzzy girl blushed profusely, and stammered both trying to agree, and deny her answer at the same time.

"Ha ha! Oh my gosh, you like him don't you?" the valley girl laughed. Anya blushed even more and hit her with a pillow in embarrassment. "Ah! No- I mean, I like him, but I don't know if he likes me back." she admitted. Kitty smiled and internally squealed with glee, because she saw an opportunity to play matchmaker. She lunged forward and hugged the girl, while partially containing her enthusiasm, "Don't worry girlfriend, I'll help you out!" Anya got wide-eyed and looked over to her new friend, "really?" Kitty winked and responded happily, "You bet!" she pulled the girl closer to her and they began to talk quietly about what Kitty had in store.

Meanwhile elsewhere…

In a dark dismal, lab full of metal wires visible electric currents shooting through them all around, and with little light; we find Domino standing behind Sinister, as he was typing on a super computer. "Sir, we've determined the location of the mutant. She's currently in the confines of the Xavier Mansion. I believe we already know where that is." she said as he continued typing. "Excellent. Once we have the girl, I can begin my research and my greatest achievement will be at hand." he responded while wearing a cocky grin, as a mapped out image of the Xavier institute appeared on the large screen, and as it zoomed in closer and closer, the little fuzzy red bat-like girl was within his sights. Smiling, and giggling with Kitty; the poor girl had no idea what the monstrous mutant, had planned for her.

**To Be continued…**

**Hope you guy liked it so far, and I am so sorry it took me so long. I nearly lost the file, then found it again, so all I really needed was to continue it, and now; here it is!**

**Keep on post for the chapter 6, I have it posted by next valentines day. **

**Anjie-Kun Out!**


End file.
